Mystique's Revenge
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: Third in 'Serrenedy' arc. She's sick and tired, She tried to apoligize she did, but some people won't take a hint. Well, Erick owes her a favor and what they don't know CAN'T hurt them, She's getting her kids back...one way or another...Lancitty, Kood, Romy? Tonda, Evetro, OCrelationship
1. The plan

Mystique looked in horror as Kurt and Rouge left her, in the aftermath of this mess she NEVER got the chance to tell her children how much she cared, they didn't even stop to listen-they'd NEVER listen. She turned into a raven, her namesake; in a few short days she had flown to the brotherhood house, stopping only for food along the way. When she got back she went to her destroyed room; she cried, grabbed her pillow and sobbed herself to sleep. She was awoken hours later by the sound of laughter. Of all things _laughter_ coming from Wanda no less.

"I knew you weren't yourself father, you're too kind and wonderful to do something like that to me" Wanda's voice drifted upstairs before Mystique jolted up.

"Magneto" She growled under her breath. She marched downstairs to where the man was with his two children; his two _loving_ children. "I'm borrowing your father for a bit" She snarled to the teenagers in a no nonsense manner. Wanda looked confused but Pietro quickly got out of the way of the beeline. He looked more worried than anything; though Mystique's voice bled murder Magneto seemed unfazed by it and followed her upstairs to her destroyed room.

"Is there any reason you pulled me away from my children?" He asked, the word 'children' seemed to be a stab to the heart for Mystique. She snarled at him again

"You will give back what you stole Erick—and so will Xavier." She snarled. Magneto looked confused so she continued "Kurt was lost to me at one year two months; after you used him for your experiments. Rouge won't look at me, won't speak to me, won't even BREATH near me" Tears were in her eyes at this point but she turned back to him "You _WILL _give back what you stole or so help me, Wanda's memories will be FORCED to resurface, every crack, each crease, every single horrid moment, 'till in a fit of crazed rage her sanity is ripped apart and she kills her brother, you, ANYONE in her way, or just dies from her powers overloading or the pain." Erick stepped back for a moment searching for truth in Mystique's words…she was telling the truth. He sighed to himself. He had been the reason all three of her children hated her, but to go to such lengths to get the two salvageable ones back!!

"Fine—I have Mastermind still in my services, but you must first _get_ your children to come to you…and in time it may give me a stronger team." He wasn't worried much about what Mystique would do to her own children, but he found he was forming a sort of 'father—daughter bond' with Wanda. He wasn't about to destroy it, and Mystique did have a point; for years of being in his service she did deserve the only thing she ever wanted. Not to mention there was the fact that he might get Gambit back; the boy had an unhealthy obsession with Rouge. Mystique smiled broadly, before she called for Lance. Magneto left the room and went back down with his children as the adolescent came up; the poor boy looked worried.

"When is your next date with Shadowcat?" She asked calmly.

"Umm, tonight at six, it's our Anniversary and I have this class ring ta give her. I was just about to leave but we don't know where we're going yet and its summer so Kitty doesn't have to be home till, way late, why?" Mystique smirked at him.

"Well, luckily for you I know EXCATLY where you're going. Take her to the longest new movie, then a seven course dinner, then dance at the new teen club until it closes, then go to the drive in, then to the diner off of Respun Avenue and get the to go breakfast picnic and enjoy it at lovers lane.—understood?" Lance nodded—the club closed at three so he'd have her for maybe fifteen maybe sixteen hours. Mystique looked at the clock; it was five forty—five now. She changed into Tabitha and nodded to Lance "Call her right before you turn the corner to the gate and be in the passenger's seat...and DUCK, like you've fainted on her or something. Oh and Toad" She called, when she had the boy's attention she smirked again "Call my cell phone in about half an hour, that way 'Kitty' will be nice and ready, I'll be speaking in code, go where I'm saying and set up a store made up of the power limiters you stole from that government base. Hopefully with an advantage you'll be able to overpower _two_ of them."

"Wait is Kitty going to be O.K?" Lance asked worriedly before he agreed to anything. Mystique smiled

"Kitty will be fine; she'll just go on the best non danger date of her life. Her friends will also be perfectly fine, I swear not to cause any of them harm unless it's necessary, the month long truce will not be hurt. Lance nodded before he left the house with 'Tabitha' driving. He followed Mystique's instructions perfectly, calling Kitty right beforehand and ducking in range and timing of the cameras so that all they saw was Kitty on the phone. Kitty had to run to be right there waiting for him and looked surprised when she saw Tabitha in the car

"Hey Tabby—where's Lance?" Kitty asked

"I wanted to see Amara so I stole his ride, he was blabbing about your date so I made him jump in, and now I think he's passed out from my driving." She shrugged, jumping out the car and hugging Kitty. "Good luck on the date, hopefully he doesn't burry you under BAD rock puns" Both girls giggled and Kitty got in the driver's seat. Tabitha waved as the car drove away and waited until she was sure all the cameras saw was Tabitha driving in, and a female figure driving out before 'Tabitha' returned to the building. She instantly went up to the room she knew Kitty shared with Rouge.

"Rouge?" She called upon entering, switching to Kitty, only to see the gothic girl on her bed reading a book.

"Hey Kitty—ah thought you and Lance ad a date?" She asked, upon seeing that it was indeed her roommate coming in.

"It _just_ got rescheduled. Like apparently father magnetism, wanted to spend the day with his whole family. NO LEAVENG, I like had to reschedule it for tomorrow." She shrugged. "But like on the plus side, now _we_ have more time to shop for something cute!!!" Rouge groaned a smidge.

"You sure you don't wanna just ask Kurt?" She asked hopefully.

"You're right, Kurt might like LOVE to go—let's bring him along too, they just opened a new club style department store, I've been like _dying _to go to" Rouge sighed, instead of switching Kitty's attention's she had made it so that her adoptive brother was dragged down with her. She didn't realize that Kitty seemed to be almost avoiding the cameras as they left. That was how, twenty minutes later the three of them were piled into Kitty's car driving somewhere out of the way. When her cell phone rang she answered it happily. "Hello? Tabby—hey we're going to that new club slash store on east Famount Avenue and Storiplen lane; number 245 we're going in the store department. O.K, see ya there. Tabby's gonna meet us there, how awesome is that?" Kurt smiled happily

"Jes, most Awesome!! Ve have not seen Tabitha for quite some time" He agreed whole heartedly. 'Kitty' drove in inconspicuous circles for about two hours before she pulled up to an old looking warehouse

"Store entrance" She smirked and got out, half dancing to the door, she held it open for them and they entered the 'store' full of tacky looking metallic jewelry. She picked up a beeping medallion and slipped it around Kurt's neck. "Perfect" She squeaked happily. Rouge looked at a headband and grimaced.

"No offence Kitty, but you usually have better taste en this." She commented looking at a mechanical scarf. A harsh wind knocked the stand down. "Wha was tha?" She looked around, the next thing she knew; she was knocked off of her feet and into Quicksilver's whirlwind.

"ROUGE!!!" Kurt called and tried to teleport over to her, only managing to cause smoke. "Vaht?!" he questioned. Blob picked him up at that moment and took him to another room, strapping his arms, legs, neck, and head to an iron chair. He started struggling and trying to teleport to no avail. "Vaht iz happening to my powerz?" He asked, to which Toad very calmly pointed to his medallion.

"Yo, check it; it's a power limiter. You're basically human righ now" Toad snickered a bit. Kurt continued to struggle, though stopped the useless teleporting. Moments later Quicksilver came in with a totally tied up Rouge and proceeded to double tie her up in the same way as Kurt. Toad basically led in Kitty.

"Keety phase and run, the whole brotherhood's here" Kurt then noticed that Kitty was not only uninterested in his warning, but angry at them, and not surprised at all that they were tied up. "Keety?" He asked Kitty's form shifted back to Mystique's as she spoke

"You refused to let me explain, even now—you'll probably not even listen to me as I try to explain, would you"

"Mother" Kurt hissed as she shifted, he paid no attention to her words—only thinking of the fact that she used their friend to capture them. "Vhere iz Keety?"

"No" Rouge commented coldly "No we wouln't"

"I thought so, and to answer your question Kurt, Kitty is fine; she's safe on her incredibly long dream date with Lance, everyone thinks you're both with Tabitha whom has a habit of stealing people in the night for never—ending Parties. It'll be absolutely normal for neither of you to even come home tonight and by tomorrow…it will be too late." The two kids cringed at the mere implications "Don't be silly, I'm not going to _kill_ you—that would have been accomplished with poison gas when you stepped inside. Besides, why would I want to kill my own children?"

"Zen vhat are jou planning to do to uz?" Kurt asked. Rouge looked at Quicksilver, whom was in a box looking for something. He pulled out two 'Cerebro' like helmets and Blob got the T.V. Rouge looked at the man behind Quicksilver, she had seen that man with Magneto before; bad news. Mystique nodded at Quicksilver and he handed her the helmets. She began putting them on her children while Quicksilver explained

"You remember my crazy sister Wanda right? How she was all 'kill father' because of the horrible memories she had. Well Dad hired this guy, Mastermind—to get rid of them, now her head's full of happy, normal girl memories of our dad being a great person. But now she's asking things that Dad doesn't know so Mystique has these helmets fixed up so that she knows the memories. By the time anyone realizes you're missing you'll both think Mystique's the greatest mom the world's ever known and nothing they say can make you think different without killing yourselves. Rouge's getting it done first, just so that Kurt knows what's going on; that's what he gets for being _such_ a good son. He has less work to do anyways." The T.V was set up and Rouge's helmet activated. Mastermind stood in front of Rouge. Quicksilver directed Kurt's eyes to the screen as her memories started to play. Rouge's eyes were shut tight and she gave out groans from trying to fight the shimmers, tears, and rips in her mind. (1)

* * *

A small Rouge hugging a woman's legs with tears in her eyes as another woman dragged her to a disguised Mystique as Mystique signs adoption papers. It shimmered. A small Rouge looking at an undisguised Mystique with pure adoration—Mystique holding her as a cruel looking woman snarled at her while grudgingly letting Mystique sign the adoption papers.

A child Rouge with a blind foster mother, few presents under the tree, the child Rouge gives a small smile, but tears up as she notices there was only one present from her missing mom. She hugs the present, then throws it away "Abandoner" She shouts. It Shimmered. Child Rouge happily held in her mother's arms as she receives her gifts. The blind woman is still there and Rouge gets up to hug her happily with each gift from the woman. She sips hot coco and what looks like eggnog. She is safe and warm through the blizzard out.

A child Rouge yells at a disguised Mystique, She is yelling about how stupid her boss is for taking her away all the time, and if she cared she would quit. How she can't even be called a mother 'cause she was always missing. It Shimmers. A child Rouge is tucked in by an undisguised Mystique. Mystique kisses her forehead and gives her a plushy as Rouge turns over cuddling it.

Preteen Rouge suddenly grabbed by her caretaker, her suddenly worried Caretaker that is so SUDDENLY strict. Layering her with EVERYTHING in the closet and suddenly making sure she doesn't go near others. Rouge falling into the depression she still hadn't come out of. Her foster mother yelling about her having a skin condition that when Rouge she test and finds it doesn't exist. It shimmered. Preteen Rouge trying on layers of her own free will, a magazine showing that the layered look was in as Rouge tried to emulate the style. Mystique giggling and helping her through it. The blind woman and Mystique giving the conversation of the birds, bees, and balls (2).Preteen Rouge nodding, laughing, and blushing through it.

Rouge when she first discovered her powers running from the fake Wolverine and Storm. (3) It shimmered. Mystique found her and Rouge automatically clung to her mother; she begged to know what was happening to her. Mystique explained to her what she was and gave her demonstrations. Mystique _letting_ her daughter touch her and drain her memories. Mystique faints and Rouge, in horror, runs away until she confronts Kurt. Here the memory turns back to normal, only Kurt's warning to Kitty is replaced with a nod. The graveyard with Jean, the scene flashes before Rouge touches the communicator. Jean's smile turned cold and malicious and Rouge screams in pain before the memory goes back to normal.

Rouge walking in the brotherhood house to hear Toad and Lance fighting…_again_ she sighs and goes to her room, slamming the door and repeatedly banging her head on the wall. It flashes. Mystique's voice is heard and all goes quiet. Mystique enters the room and sympathetically smiles at her daughter and holds up a hairbrush as a peace offering. Rouge smiles and lets her mom brush her hair, all the while complaining about the loud, noisy, messy, annoying boys.

Rouge in the quad; flirting with Cyclops. It flashes. Cyclops leading her on, smiling at her, blowing kisses. It shimmered. Rouge's planner read a date with Scott. She went to the place and found him kissing Jean. The betrayal hit even harder.

The ski trip, touching Mystique, Rouge was SO confused and hurt. Leaving with the X—men in the Jet the scene had flashed so that he said yes before she had to say she was one of them. The nightmares. Charles figuring it out with Rouge. The scene flashed as Charles told her she must NEVER tell Kurt his lineage. Her breaking the promise, after the ambush, though Kurt had already figured it out. The scene flashed, her telling Kurt _her_ secret, he smiled and called her his sister for the first time. In the hug she accidently touched his skin. She apologized about it, though he was o.k. she also said she was sorry about his relatives being so mean. Kurt asked what she meant; his relatives were great. The scene ripped apart. Rouge stealing Kitty's powers and hiding when Kurt asked Scott about it. Scott talking about the communicator switching the memories of those programmed into it while Rouge spied. Rouge going back to the brotherhood; taking Kurt with her this time to meet his mom. Mystique telling her to go off with her X—Men while she had to do something.

Rouge seeing Risty for the first time having a pleasant conversation, the scene flashes Risty taking her and Kurt aside and showing who she was. Rouge apologizing over and over Mystique listening to her and nodding with the explanation. Mystique smiling and telling her kid's she always forgave them.

Mystique as a statue. Rouge standing there as Kurt tried to convince her to touch the woman. It rewound, then flashed, and then ripped apart. Rouge smiling and congratulating Kurt on getting her; taking off her glove and putting her hand next to Mystique. Rouge suddenly started floating; she slammed into Mystique, Jean laughing in the background as Mystique smashed on the rocks

Rouge headed to school. Looking at the building and walking the other way, bumping into Kurt. The wince on her face with the pure hatred of his voice. It rewound and flashed. Rouge looked at the school and bumped into Kurt, tears streaming down her face, she waved him to school; telling him she was fine, he gave a soft smile before going on. She went back and was captured by Gambit. When she was rescued by the X—men the scene flashed to Kurt hugging her and the brotherhood being there as well.

Finally the last scene, Rouge and Kurt at the end of the Apocalypse debacle. The scene flashed and the teens ran and embraced their once dead mother happily.

That was it. Rouge's entire history had been changed, destroyed, or rewritten. Mastermind let his hands fall; Rouge's head fell to the side with a groan as she fell asleep.

"Now you blue boy" Quicksilver said in a sort of happy indifference as Mastermind moved over to him. Kurt's eyes were full of tears as he watched Rouge's memories torn apart. He jerked up, noticing Mastermind so close to him

"NO, GET AVAY FROM ME" He screamed as he jerked harshly. He even started trying to teleport again. It was useless, he felt a dull sort of dreariness before he fell into the sort of 'sleep'; the last thing he saw was his mother with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry, It was the only way; you wouldn't listen.

* * *

3115 words and nine pages—I LOVE IT. Notes

(1) Shimmer means he's completely replacing the memory with a new one, Flash means he's taking the memory from that point and changing it. Rips mean he's placing another memory where there wasn't one before

(2) Bees, birds, and balls—has any other girl had this convo with mom? If a guy tries to get in your pants, kick him in the balls. If the guy is a jerk or a pervert, kick him in the balls. If a guy tries to take advantage of you kick him in the balls. If he tries to sleep with you before you're married to him, kick him in the balls. If he tries to flirt with you though you're married to someone else, kick him in the balls…we see where this is going

(3) Eppies in order—Rouge recruit, Mutant Crush, growing pains, Impact, Cajun Spice, ascension 2

I don't own 'em, I'm just havein FUN…and I watched X men Evolution for a week with no sleep so I'm currently obsessed…Oh well. Also, HATES tabs, so I tried spaces


	2. First day home

Review reply: rougeplum—glad you like it

Captain Crooks—you made me add another scene I totally forgot about Rouge's personalities, thanks; the nightmare scene goes out to you

Someonerandome—I'm TOO LAZY to go through the same thing with Kurt, but the X—men's reactions will have to wait a bit, mainly cause I'm waiting for the right moment…o.k. ya caught me, I only know what Kitty's gonna do about now

* * *

Kitty was exhausted, who would have ever thought Lance was SUCH a romantic? She didn't even make it home 'till nine a.m. She entered her room, falling over the side of her bed without even stopping to brag to Rouge. She'd do it whenever she woke up. She was so tired she could sleep forever

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kitty groaned; changing into her battle uniform and going downstairs. Wasn't there supposed to be a week left in the month of peace? She went to the briefing room with everyone else; they had started talking and suddenly stopped to look at her in shock.

"Like, What" She asked, a bit unnerved by the stares. Professor nodded to Jean, and Jean stared at her for a bit longer.

"It's her" Jean confirmed. Kitty raised her eyebrows at that

"Like, what's going on?" She asked, just wishing she could go and sleep.

"Kitty, where were you last night?" The professor asked calmly. Kitty was confused.

"With Lance on our Anniversary date, I…just got in, why" The professor opened his mouth to continue when Wolverine cut him off

"Wait a minute; it's nine a.m. and you're _just_ getting in?" He snarled. Kitty blushed

"We didn't do anything like that, he was like, totally sweet and stuff, he took me to the new movie, then the restaurant on the other side of town, then the teen club" She stopped when she saw how badly Wolverine was glaring at her "What!! It's summer so we don't have like a curfew anymore—like what's the big deal?!" Wolverine snarled again, but didn't say anything else.

"Kitty, did you happen to see Rouge or Kurt at all, they went missing sometime last night and haven't shown back up, much like you did. Was there a chance they were spying on you and went someplace afterwards to avoid suspicion?" Kitty snapped up, instantly awake

"They like, better not have!!" She said angrily. The professor thought for a moment.

"They aren't appearing on any security camera's from the time you left, did anyone come in after you?"

"Yeah, Tabby—she wanted to see Amara, but if she saw them first there's a chance she took them partying or something." Kitty said after a few moments of thought. "Why?" She asked suddenly. The professor calmed

"If Tabitha took them we'll see them again in a few hours…if not, I hope you're right Kitty...none of them have used their powers in a bit." Kitty yawned, then tried to respond when the professor spoke again "Jean, take Kitty to her room; she needs sleep like _we_ need to review the tapes for signs of Tabitha." With that Jean helped Kitty to her room and Kitty fell into a well deserved slumber.

Kitty yawned and stretched. She looked at the clock. Nine p.m. Lance had ruined her sleep schedule. She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over the ring he'd given her. It was white gold with two rhinestones and the center was a mood ring. His promise ring to her. She hugged it to herself and smiled—for a tough guy he was sure sweet when he wanted to be. She went to Rouge's bed to look for her roommate. Nothing. She went down to the office and knocked the door

"Come in Kitty—we were waiting for you" Kitty gulped as the professor's voice filtered through the door. Scott, Jean, Logan, and Storm were their waiting.

"Umm, I just like wanted to know if they came back" Kitty asked calmly—smoothing out her rumpled date gear.

"No, they haven't I have, however located Tabitha…She's here—and with no memories of coming here last night we can only assume they were taken." Kitty paled considerably.

"So, like, where could they be?" She asked worriedly. The professor shook his head sadly. "We don't know Kitty, We don't know"

* * *

_**AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**_

_Rouge pushed Mystique off the cliff, Jean's laughter in the background as she felt bad even though Kurt was glaring at her. Mystique hugging her, but then fighting her. Mystique laughing as she held Rouge first lovingly, then possessively. Scott kissing Jean, then Jean formed into her. Kitty waking up, Kitty turned to Kurt. Kurt gasped and fell—Kitty behind him with a dagger. Tabitha blowing up Kurt, Kurt laughing as she did it. The ski trip, her helping Scott, Scott blasting her. Jean's laughter as Mystique betrayed her. Suddenly everything went dark; she was standing on a blue line with two red lines on either side of her. Mystique was in the middle. Suddenly two Kurt's appeared out of nowhere. On the left—he was snarling at her; attack position. Eyes dangerous. The X—Men were behind him, all eyes staring judging hating cruel cold eyes. On the right Kurt had his arms out to her…no one arm out to her, the other was around Mystique. Mystique and Kurt holding their arms out to her. Voices started harassing her she started spinning—dizzy. She backed up over the red line towards the kind Kurt and suddenly he grabbed her—forcing her into the embrace she now tried to get out, but there was nowhere to escape to. The left side had completely disappeared. Rouge tried to get out anyway. It was no use—they grew, or was she shrinking? There was only blue—a never ending ocean. She tried swimming, she could barely move—something was holding her down. A lot of something's. She tried to throw them off and was vaguely aware of her hand being closed. She opened it and out fell Jean's communicator. She pulled the film off of her eyes—Scott's glasses. She started pulling randomly—just to get off what was drowning her. As she took off the pack containing her uniform she realized it was all stuff from her X—Team. The shock was so hash she dropped the bag, and instantly found herself way to light. She wasn't floating—she was flying and right into Mystique's open arms. Then Mystique turned stone—with her still in the embrace. She and Mystique fell off the cliff; Rouge closed her eyes preparing for impact…it never came. She opened her eyes. Wanda was in front of her, smiling. She looked up, she was on a beach. Avalanche was making waves, Blob was barbequing, Toad was helping, and Pietro was building a sand castle at light speed. The wave fell and Kurt came out of the water—shaking water out of his damp fur. "Rouge" The call was whispered on the wind, growing louder and louder with each second till it was a sing—song scream. Mystique stood in front of her. "What's wrong sweetie" The words sounded wrong coming from Mystique—distorted. She tried to turn back, but she was surrounded by brotherhood. An opening—Kurt. Wait—Kurt was standing with Mystique. That Kurt was the one glaring at her—all the pain she had ever endured was in his eyes. She turned and ran right into the embrace of Mystique with Jeans Laughter in the background. She knew something was wrong—'cause this was the only place she felt safe. In the arms of Mystique, Mystique the monster…the mother…the_

Mystique placed her hand over Rouge's forehead. She could feel the child squirming under her. She moved over to Kurt—he looked better, like he was having a bad dream as opposed to Rouge physically fighting the demons in her head. She went to Mastermind

"And you're sure it's permanent?" Mastermind nodded

"It will kill them to think otherwise"

* * *

_**ONE DAY LATER**_

"ROUGE" the shout startled the gothic girl out of slumber. She blearily groaned to her roommate. "Are you O.K?" She groaned again and waved the person off, her eyes were still closed _'dang you Kitty; can't leave a girl ta sleep' _Kitty, she was in those weird dreams—her roommate at the old, horrible, lying. Xavier Institute…but hadn't she loved it there? She opened her eyes to see her roommate poised over her. Now she remembered; she and Kurt had bolted after they were sure their mom was O.K. their mom had wanted them to wait until their rooms were finished being built; then she was going to start rebuilding from Tabby's mess but they were rooming until her room was done so they could start their _proper _training. They also felt bad for mom fixing their rooms first. The treaty between X—Men, Acolytes and brotherhood ended in a few days. "Rouge" her roommate asked again slowly

"I'm fine Wanda—ah know the personalities popped back up after the fever, but I'm learning to control them remember." Rouge assured her roommate. Wanda smiled calmly and nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer.

"Well, come on—Blob's making breakfast." She motioned the other girl to follow and Rouge rolled her eyes but went, brushing at nonexistent dirt on her black and green nightgown. They sat at the breakfast table, Kurt popped into his seat; clad in his normal black and red pajamas. He yawned, before his roommate drudged down the stairs and fell in the chair next to him. Lance and Pietro were the only two members that bothered to get dressed. Toad hopped downstairs and into his spot just as Blob served out the food. Mystique came downstairs at that moment, dressed in her usual black ensemble.

"Good morning" She said happily, she noticed her children sitting on either side of her seat and smiled warmly; giving them a group hug. "And how are my two little angels feeling after you both caught that nasty fever?" She asked sweetly, she even felt their foreheads for conformation.

"We're fin ma, really" Rouge assured; ducking out from under Mystique's hand.

"Ja—a bit dize, und my head urts a little, but vhat's to expect." Kurt agreed.

"Well, you _feel _o.k.…but I wanna keep you out of training for one more day.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW—MOM" came the double cry from the now agitated teens. Mystique smiled. 'Good' she thought to herself 'they retain no memories of what happened before'

"O.K. Fine," Mystique relented. "First let see what you've got…probably not much after Charles." She smiled at them. The two children were now instantly awake, and ran upstairs to change. Mystique looked at the brotherhood members "Give my _angels _a nice workout will you?" Wanda didn't even think about it as Todd hopped away to get their battle suits, but Pietro, Lance, and Freddy all paled considerably.

Avalanche, Quicksilver, The Blob, Toad, and even the Scarlet Witch were EXHAUSTED!!! After four hours of rigorous training and not to mention three half hour comas courtesy of Rouge they wanted nothing more than to faint. Unfortunately…they were the _only_ ones that felt that way.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW—Are ve done already freunde?" Kurt asked as he popped right in front of them. They all groaned. Wanda levitated him out of the way "HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY" She ignored him and continued upstairs to bed.

"If you still wanna train go see if you can't zap yourself in the bamf dimension and fight off a few dino's." She snarled at him. Kurt shivered

"Und even if I were crazy enough how am I zupozed to do zat?"

"Think about going in that dimension and leave _me _alone" He turned around, but stopped to think about it and disappeared somewhere. Mystique waltzed in after them with an air of smugness.

"Now wasn't that a wonderful session?" She asked. To which the four remaining members fell out right on the stairs to sleep. She sighed at them when a loud 'bamf' alerted her to a presence

"Ma…I don't think I'm doin' so well" Rouge confided in her mother. At Mystique's confused look she continued "Tha communicator…the way it messes wit my mind, I'm startin ta recognize ma memories…but wha happens when I get to much power? When there are too many people and I can't remember who I am…If id'av absorbed Wanda…" Mystique smiled at her

"If you ever, _ever_ have any doubts about what's real…just listen to the ones that care for you. Me, Kurt, the brotherhood; we'll always be there for you." Rouge smiled.

"Thanks ma" She smiled sadly Mystique looked at her for a moment before she said

"Is that the only outfit you have?" She was referring to her normal outfit.

"This and ma nightgown…we didn't have any time to grab anything else…why?" Mystique smiled.

"Well, I know what turn's _my _frown upside down…besides defeating X—Men. Grab your brother and let's go shopping—we have to get you all new wardrobes and battle suits of course." Rouge smiled and ported, reappearing moments later with a beat up looking Kurt in tow. "What in the world"

"He was in between worlds…ah don't know who tol him tha was a good idea." Rouge rolled her eyes, Mystique chuckled slightly.

"I was trying to see if I could pit stop in other dimensions when I vas attacked" Kurt explained

"It's only a good idea to experiment with your powers if you take me and Rouge…understand?" She scolded. Kurt nodded—he had winced expecting her to yell, but Mystique was to happy to have them back to even think of it.

"Ja—I understand." Mystique nodded, before handing Kurt his image inducer

"We're going shopping, and I've reprogrammed it so that no X—Men spot you, speaking of which…no powers outside of the house. I don't want to take any chances with cerebro." The two nodded and Kurt slipped on the watch. His new human form roughly resembled a male Rouge. A pale and lanky teen boy with short blue spiked hair and white tips, his eyes were her shade of green and he had similar facial structure...other than that he looked like his normal human form. Mystique shifted to a happy medium—taking on the matching features and leaving her hair blonde they all looked related."Now…let's find something for you two, shall we?" She took Lance's car and they were at the mall in no time. As Mystique intended the shopping trip went off without a hitch and they returned to Lace's truck a few hours later overflowing with bags.

"ROUGE?!" The call was from Scott as he was entering the parking lot. Rouge turned her head too quickly for her family to stop her. "It's Rouge" Scoot said to his redhead companion. As the woman stood up to see them better they recognized her as Jean.

"That's Lance's truck" she muttered. Scott didn't seem to hear her as he parked and jumped out of his car.

"Rouge, what happened?" Mystique appeared inconspicuous by subtly putting her hand in her purse and getting her phone.

"Lance…get to the mall, NOW…I don't care if your car's with me—you and the brotherhood better get here NOW" Scott was nearing what he thought was just Rouge hanging out with other people—full bent on telling her how much trouble she was in; Jean shouted

"Scott—it's Mystique, she's calling the brotherhood!!!" Scott blasted Rouge automatically; not bothering to think once Jean said Mystique. "No Scott, the _blonde_ the blonde is Mystique!!!" Scott looked at the downed Rouge for a moment apologetically when he got a punch right in the jaw; he stumbled backwards into another car.

"Don't touch meine Schwester" He hissed in a voice scarily familiar to Scott.

"KURT" he asked, holding his jaw. As if to answer him the boy teleported into midair behind him and kicked him in the head, Kurt landed on the car while Scott flew into Mystique. She grabbed him with her free hand and threw him into the air when Jean caught him in her physic field.

"Kurt are you going CRAZY!?" Jean shouted to her blue friend; while she lowered Scott to the ground. Rouge had gotten up by now and was in the car.

"COMEON" She shouted, pulling off. Kurt grabbed Mystique and ported them into the moving vehicle.

"Forget it Lance—they were alone." Mystique said on the phone as Rouge drove as fast as she could. She checked the rearview but they weren't following them. "Rouge, were you hurt?" Mystique asked

"Nah, jus ma pride." The southern bell supplied.

"Kurt, excellent use of your powers" Mystique congratulated. Kurt smiled bashfully. "However, they're going to be expecting an altercation, so when we get home—we train all the harder to make sure it's a good fight. Kurt gave me a wonderful idea this morning." With that she trailed off, leading the two ex—X—teens to wonder what she meant. When they arrived home the rest of the brotherhood were up on their feet and walking around. "It's good, you're all up—we have a fight with the X—men in a week and _all_ of you need practice. Wanda gave Kurt, gave me a great idea—jump the gun with training the X—men have never done. Kurt, Rouge…no need to get your new battle outfit's dirt, besides I want them to be a surprise. Kurt if you can teleport us all to the other dimension—we can fight the creatures that live there, it'll be good practice.

I would put the fight in now, but it seems like the fight should be first thing next Chap…so, CLIFFIE


	3. Mall Brawl

Review reply:

Someonerandome—er…let's just say that Wanda's been told the same thing—that the communicator messed with their minds and their back to normal now.

Captain Crooks—Lance didn't know anything, but it's interesting you mention the pairing…keep an eye on those two *hint*hint*

* * *

Lance looked around twice. 'Good' he thought to himself. 'No X—men…hopefully this'll be the one time they don't show' He backed up and bumped into someone

"Like—oww" The valley girl turned to see her boyfriend standing there. "LANCE!!! How dare you like, even show your face after what you like—" She was quieted immediately by Lance grabbing her mouth and pulling her against him and into a fitting room

"Kitty, don't scare me like that" He breathed. 'Bad news, they're here…good news she's safe so long as she's with me.' Lance thought as he allowed Kitty to vent on him. He was a horrible person, bla, bla, bla, bla, he was using her to get to them, bla, bla, bla, and he was not listening to her — wait what? He snapped his head up to see she had stopped ranting and was now glaring at him.

"You haven't even like, heard a word I've been saying like, this whole time!" She accused.

"Of course I have…barely, but I have." Her glare got worse

"Then answer my question" She dared. He suddenly found his shoes interesting

"O.K. I stopped paying attention for that _one_ moment…but other than that I've been paying perfect attention, honest" She continued to glare up at him.

"I asked, if the ring was just to soften me up before like, doing that to me" She looked down, but Lance caught the tears in her eyes before she did.

"Of course not, I had to work for six months to get that ring; no way I'd do it to jip you." She kept looking at her feet. He pulled up her head and looked into her eyes as he continued. "Look, Mystique _did _tell me where to take you, and what time to leave…but everything I said that night was true, I really do care about you, and I do really want to go steady…and, if it make ya feel any better, the first thing I asked was if you were gonna be alright." Kitty grabbed his suit in one of her bone crushing pulls; he put his arms around her and let her cry. When she calmed down to get off he stopped her. "Kitty, I need you to stay here." At her quizzical look he continued "O.K. Remember with Wanda how I tried to warn you and you didn't listen and it was _really _bad?" She nodded "These two are worse."

"Kurt and Rouge; Scott and Jean like told us already, what's the big deal?" Kitty asked "This'll be easy; all we have to do is avoid attacking them and talk some like, sense into them." She smiled Lance rolled his eyes—he already knew where that plan was going to lead them.

"Kitty, I really _can't_ let you do this" Lance begged Kitty opened her mouth to respond when Mystique's voice was heard

"Formation delta…where is Avalanche?" He cursed and grabbed a mannequin, within a second Kitty was on the ground. He pulled her into the dressing room and ran. He got about two steps when a gust of wind almost killed him.

"Mystique's looking for you" Quicksilver pointed out.

"Can I get a _chance_ to go to her" He demanded, he had to act like he was angry… act normal so that Kitty wouldn't be found. Quicksilver cringed slightly, more out of habit then fear. The two returned to the woman, two figures in cloaks flanking her. Not that they themselves were secrets, the battle outfits were. He saw instantly why she had chosen delta. Wolverine was with them; and he looked ticked. Mystique nodded to Lance and the earth suddenly started shaking. Wolverine seemed only interested in getting to Mystique, but Toad and Blob were making it a bit difficult. Scott started shooting at Avalanche, Wanda quickly put an end to that and within a moment Cyclops was attacking everything. Lance quickly ducked the bomb that was headed his way. When he looked back up; Ice Man, Boom Boom, Magma, and Jubilee were there, and getting told off by Jean. Lance started another earthquake and Jean allowed them to fight. Bobby's powers kept getting in the way of Magma's and it seemed Tabitha was only there to blow things up. Jubilee was useless, only managing to start fires that Bobby had to put out. As Toad almost got blown away by Tabitha, into Magma's range, and then frozen Mystique and her _angels_ finally thought it was time to go home

"This has gone on long enough" Mystique snapped, loud enough for everyone to hear and stop fighting. "Brotherhood, retreat" The boys and Wanda quickly went behind her; Wanda releasing the powers as she went. The X—Men stopped as well to stare, this was unusual by Mystique standards. "Kids?" The two figures stepped in front of her; the first one grabbed the second one by the left hand and teleported them. The cloaks reappeared in front of the X—Men. Everyone stared at them for a moment before a loud noise alerted them. The group turned to see

"KURT…Rouge?" The words had come from Ice man. In those outfits it looked like they were two totally different people. Kurt had on black; black leather jacket over a black top…no; over a dark blue top, black jeans, and black boots, somehow in his size. He had on black gloves and a black belt that looked as if it had several knives in it. His very expression bled murder. Rouge; she looked like a rock star. Black tank top; left side sleeveless, right side long sleeved, the bottom of the top played 'peek a boo' with her deadly stomach. The left glove was clunky, big, like the ones she used to wear when she didn't want to hurt anyone. The right glove was fingerless; both were black as well. Her makeup had been changed back to green; to match her dark green, baggy, ripped, chained, pants. She looked like she was growing her hair out; already it looked longer, curled—but longer. Kurt smirked once, and ported behind the still shocked Ice Man; kicking him into Rouge. Rouge grabbed his face and the ice on him melted.

"BOBBY" Amara screamed as Rouge released the now unconscious boy. Rouge smirked at her for a second and within an instant she was looking at a Magma—pop.

"AMARA" Tabitha gasped. She growled and within an instant she had an enormous bomb in her hands and tears in her eyes "TAKE THIS" She screamed and ignored both Jean and Scott protests not to throw it at Rouge.

"Good von" Kurt smiled. "My turn" He grabbed Tabitha and ported her right in front of her own bomb, then grabbed Rouge and ported them across the room. Tabitha's scream echoed as it seemed to happen in slow motion. Wolverine abandoned the idea of Mystique at that moment and raced back; both of them took the blast, but Wolverine was going to get up first. "AWWW; ze got avay alive." Kurt pouted from his perch on the balcony railing. Rouge patted his shoulder with her left hand.

"It's not yr fault, we'll make sure they don get up this time" Rouge smiled. Kurt turned to her and smiled as well, as if her comment was consoling. Jubilee tried in vain to shoot them, only managing to make the beam Kurt was sitting on fall. He flipped off and landed next to Rouge.

"She's getting annoying" He whispered to Rouge. Rouge giggled and whispered something to him, whatever it was his face indicated it was a good idea.

"Guys—we don't want to hurt you, just come back and the professor can fix whatever's wrong with your head" Jean called out to their 'inner' friends…sadly Mystique hadn't done a brain wipe, just enough to explain and make them hate the X—men.

"_Fix_, yeah ve're going to fall for zat again." Kurt rolled his eyes "Last time jou 'fixed' meine Schwester she hated our mothzar" He snarled angrily.

"Any clue what he's talking about?" Scott whispered to Jean

"Not a clue, but I'll try to find out" She whispered back before trying to read his mind, she came up with…nothing "Scott, he's got mental blocks; I don't know what he'll do next. As if to prove her statement Kurt decided Jubilee was plenty annoying and ported behind her. Jubilee; not realizing where he was; turned to run away and landed in his arms. He smirked cruelly before they ported. Only Kurt returned. "Where is she?" Jean yelled at him. He shrugged—looking every bit like the demon they thought he was back in Germany. "That's it" Jean proclaimed; promptly picking him up. He scoffed once and ported out of her influence; she turned to find him and was startled out from a strangled sound near Scott. "Scott?" She turned and gasped. Rouge threw the now unconscious Scott across the room; her eyes were glowing red. She walked slowly towards Jean; smirk in place. Jean lifted herself off the ground and away from Rouge. She heard Kurt as he appeared holding her. He released her and used the leverage to kick her in the back and directly into Rouge. Rouge grabbed her and drained her mostly. She released her when her mother touched her shoulder. Mystique smiled down at Jean and picked her up off the floor. "My children are no longer yours. Understand this" With that she politely kicked Jean through a pole and into the wall. Wolverine woke up first

"Uh, Chuck, we need a ride." He went to Jean and noticed a note on her costume. After reading it he groaned "Make that a problem, Chuck—we have a HUGE problem"

_Dear Charles,_

_You should know that my children are just that _MINE._ If you attempt to reawaken any memories they will die. You'd have to kill them to get them to come to you in the first place as they are under the impression the X—Men are the bad guys. And they won't trust anything the X—men say in the first place. So it's your choice. Me happy, or you having my children…chose wisely._

_Mystique._


	4. Enter the Cajun

((I apologize in advance I know I got their personalities wrong, I know this chapter has like NO point other than being a filler, I know the only point to this is to get Gambit in here I know it's just…wrong *cries*))

_Dear Charles,_

_You should know that my children are just that _MINE._ If you attempt to reawaken any memories they will die. You'd have to kill them to get them to come to you in the first place as they are under the impression the X—Men are the bad guys. And they won't trust anything the X—men say in the first place. So it's your choice. Me happy, or you having my children…chose wisely._

_Mystique._

Charles Xavier re—read the note unhappily. He sighed and rolled away from his desk. 'Kitty, Tabitha, I need you in the office immediately' he thought to the two girls. He opened the door to prevent Tabitha from blasting it down and Kitty merely phased through the floor.

"Like what's up Professor X?" Kitty asked. Tabitha came and sat down quietly, still a bit down over the fact it was _her_ form used to steal her friends. Professor X sighed and frowned before starting.

"Mystique has played a rather foul trick in kidnapping two of our 'family'…but there still may be hope, _if_ we can find out what has been done to Rouge and Kurt we may have a better chance reversing it." Xavier sighed as he breathed into his hands. "This is a very dangerous mission, but you two are the only ones that can do it." At their confused looks he continued. "I plan on pulling a few strings to allow them back into school come September, I will also make sure they are in their correct grade and that you have most of your classes. I need you two to get close enough to figure out what happened to them, and more importantly, how to fix them." Kitty looked at Tabitha, and Tabitha looked back at Kitty.

"Why us?" Tabitha asked "I don't wanna date Kurt after he put me in front of one of my own bombs" She pouted

"You must remember to stay _friends _with them. Stay close, Kitty it won't be a problem because of Lance and Tabitha you were _in_ the brotherhood before."

"Like, sure—I'll stop by the brotherhood hose today and like 'make up' with Lance, Tabby can come with to…protect me." Charles raised an eyebrow as he read their minds. '_I hope she remembers'_… _'This'll be FUN…if they fight, but that's easy'_ However, they weren't thinking exactly what they meant, so he had no clue what was going on. He merely nodded and tried reading body language as they left.

Kitty stood outside of the brotherhood house, Tabitha was parking. Kitty shook off her apprehension and walked up to the door. She almost knocked, but remembered that she never did and so phased through the door—trying to make it seem as if everything was normal.

"Like, Hello?" She called, hearing no one she continued inside. "Anyone here?" She asked again. "Guess not" She sighed slowly; she turned and heard him enter too late to stop walking into smoke. "Hey Kurt" She coughed, waving away the smoke with her hand. She looked up at the intensity of his glare. "Hello? Kurt, you in there?" He continued to stare her down. She almost shivered, and then remembered to act normal. She scoffed instead, "Well, jeez mister grumpy, I thought we were still friends, but since we're apparently not, where's Lance?" Kurt blinked

"At Vork, I zhought you knew zat." Kitty could have hit herself for forgetting Lance changed his hours. She settled for shaking her head in an 'I forgot' motion. He brought it and shrugged, at once he got less tense. "Und _are _ve still friends?" He asked; his eyes cutting at her. She scoffed

"Like duh, I date Lance, leader of the brotherhood. You think you switching sides is gonna make me like, hate you or something?" She asked seriously. Kurt smirked at her in a friendly fashion

"Good to hear…oh vait" He disappeared and reappeared with a scraped up and shell shocked Jubilee in tow. "Sorry…she did almost hit me" Jubilee ran out of the house, terrified.

"Like, what'd you _do _to her?" Kitty asked. Kurt scratched his head uncomfortably, but didn't say anything about it, opting to switch the subject.

"Re Scott und Jean still sickeningly over heach ozar?" Kitty dropped it to laugh and nod.

"Man that cruise was EPIC, they were so pathetic" Kurt laughed with her in agreement. Once they stopped Kitty noticed something "Why are you the only one here? Me and Lance can never get a moment alone around this place" Kurt looked up, surprised.

"Peitro could be anyvere Vanda's not, but last I saw him he said somezing about un nap. Vanda's in ze mall wiz Rouge, Blob's picking up, Lance and Toad's here" He looked around "Actually zat's a good question, Toad _vas_ here." Kurt was cut off by a rather loud

BOOM

"YO, man—she's after me" The aforementioned boy screamed as he hopped through the still open door and up the stairs. Tabitha ran in after him; bombs up. She gave a feral growl upon seeing him run up the stairs, she didn't feel like climbing them at the moment. Then she sat on the stairs.

"He's gotta come out sometime." She shrugged. Kurt and Kitty shared a look "What, he said I'd gone soft" She explained. The two looked back at her, then each other, and then they both started laughing. A blur was down the stairs in a second.

"Mind telling me why Toad's hopping around saying 'she's gonna blow me sky high'?" Peitro demanded; in his boxers and with his hair down from his nap. Tabitha wolf whistled once, Peitro jumped

"Jeez speed, when you're not trying to be a fairy in denial you don't look half bad." Tabitha smirked at him and winked as he turned to stare at her she was looking him up and down. He turned back to Kurt, ready to demand why she was there and what she was talking about, when he saw Kitty…with her eyes averted. Then he stopped to figure out exactly what Tabitha had meant and why Kitty wasn't looking at him…then he looked down…then there was only wind where he once was. Tabitha was still laughing when he came back downstairs fully dressed and with his hair gelled and earring in. Tabitha stopped long enough to look at her watch. "Ten minutes!!! That's the equivalent of two hours for you, my theory was right—he _is_ a chick" to which she started laughing again, only this time with Kurt and Kitty joining in. Peitro turned red

"That's what you get for scaring Toad into wakening me up before beauty sleep was done" He pouted slightly but got over it and sighed "And what are you two doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for Lance, but I bumped into Kurt, and Toad called Tabby soft so…" Kitty trailed off as Tabby saw something and opened the window.

"YO Ava—Lance, miss 'meow' is lookin' for ya" Tabby yelled out the window, she leaned too far and fell, but she flipped and landed on her feet. "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ten outta ten" She cheered and stood back up like a normal person. Kurt chuckled at her as Peitro and Kitty rolled their eyes. Lance, Blob, Rouge, Wanda, and Tabitha then came in from the front door.

"Anybody mind tellin' me why _she's_ back" Blob asked angrily, pointing at Tabitha and subconsciously running a hand through his newly re grown Mohawk. Tabitha noticed the action and gave him a smirk and a wink.

"Hi Freddy" She said in that way that suggested she was planning trouble.

"I suggest you run…and hide…and don't come back" Peitro offered 'helpfully'. Blob swung at him, but missed. Peitro stuck his tongue out. Blob rolled his eyes

"Hella Kitty…Tabby, what ya'll doin here?" Rouge asked. She looked at Kitty and Lance, Kitty already in his arms as he murmured 'I'm sorry' over and over. Rouge fixed her statement "What er you doin here Tabby?" The blonde shrugged

"No real reason, I just wanted to drive!!!" Tabby shouted happily. "Can you _believe _they tried to take away my license? _Me _I'm the world's best driver!!" She exclaimed—surly once more. Rouge shook her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes.

"Ya'll better get a move on afore ma comes back" Rouge pointed out. The two girls looked back at each other, then outside—it _was_ getting dark.

"Like see ya later" Kitty chirped and phased out the door. She heard the door slam behind her but didn't see Tabitha. "Tabby?" She called back. Tabitha came out exactly two seconds after a large 'BOOM' had been heard.

"We can go now. Toad came downstairs to check." Tabitha said smugly. Kitty shook her head and laughed at the older girl's actions.

The two girls entered Professor X's office as soon as they got in.

"Like professor, great news—it's like their totally normal but on the wrong side. Kurt still remembers making fun of Jean and Scott, and Rouge seemed O.K. too." Kitty gushed happily. Professor X merely nodded.

"That's the best we can hope for, though now I have another problem" He looked up at the girls as he hadn't meant to say the last part aloud. He sighed and looked in the corner of the room where Logan was, then the other corner where Ororo was sitting. "Why did Magnus _give_ Mystique what she wanted?" He asked rhetorically. The two teens knew the question wasn't for them. The two adult could have killed themselves for not thinking of it earlier.

Far away in New Orleans, Louisiana Magneto was busy attending to his own issues. He floated outside the grandiose 'house' if it could be called that. It was the well known hideout of the thieves' guild.

"GAMBIT" Magneto's voice beckoned to the demon eyed mutant. Remy's head poked out of the window of his mansion.

"N wha can diz Cajun do for you?" He asked rhetorically. Remy wouldn't have gone back with that madman if his life depended on it, not to mention Rouge was in the _opposite_ team. He reached for his deck of cards in case Magneto tired something. Magneto noticed the action and smirked coldly.

"I wouldn't do that if you care for Rouge" This had the desired effect as Gambit stopped to listen, the cards didn't leave his hand, he just started to listen. "I have a deal any gambler couldn't refuse." Remy's eyebrow lifted. "You are the last Acolyte I need to round up." Remy opened his mouth when Magneto cut him off. "You work for me, I give you Rouge; safe and sound…she's in the brotherhood now. It'd be too easy to grab her One time offer" Remy's eyes sparkled

"You got yourself un Cajun for the fair cherre known as the Rouge." Magneto put a metal ball near his window and opened up the capsule. Gambit entered willingly, though the gears in his head were turning miles a minute. "Somethin aint sittin right ta diz Cajun, there a mess ere…and Remy gonna fin ot wha n why.


	5. Announcement

Attention all my readers (if you still bother to read me) There are going to be some changes, I sugest you visit my profile for more infromation.


End file.
